


One Step Forward, With Your Support

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [11]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Hakuryuu has found someone else.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu, Ren Hakuryuu/Alibaba Saluja
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. I'm Sorry We Have To Part This Way

**Author's Note:**

> didnt know where to go with this. welcome to a 3 parter i guess

Alibaba smiled when he saw Hakuryuu, and Hakuryuu did the same, though it soon died. That caused concern.

"Hakuryuu? What is it?" he asked, approaching, moving right up to Hakuryuu's face as he caressed it. Hakuryuu looked away.

"I... I found someone else."

"You did? Who?" Alibaba looked into his eyes, concern turned to worry and pain. Hakuryuu teared up.

"Judar."

"Judar!? That brat?"

Watching the pain get shot out of his eyes by sheer confusion made Hakuryuu burst into laughter.

"Hakuryuu, this isn't funny! Are you... Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, I am. I value you as a friend, but my romantic feelings for you have disappeared. You're a good person, very bright, but that's why you're not my type. Judar is different but the same, and I've been falling for him recently."

"I see. Can I... Can I have one last kiss?"

"Of course." Hakuryuu cupped Alibaba's jawline in his hand and leaned in, their soft lips meeting for a mere moment. Alibaba smiled at him and pressed their foreheads together.

"He had better be worth it."

"He certainly is."


	2. I'm Happy To Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuryuu and Judar go on a date! No I don't know what the timeline is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arent they adorable? next chapter is gonna kick the rating up — a lot. sorry

Hakuryuu left Alibaba and found Judar soon after.

"Hey, you tell him?"

"I did. I doubt he's going to be happy for awhile," Hakuryuu said.

"That's too bad. You wanna get him flowers or something?" Judar asked.

"No, it'd be best if we left him alone for the time being. Judar, can you distract me?"

"Sure thing!" Judar grinned and took Hakuryuu by the hand, pulling him along to Rakushou. They wandered the streets until they came to Street Food Town, so named because there were several streets taken up by food vendors.

Judar took Hakuryuu to a skewer place run by an old man.

"Hello and welcome! What can I do for you?"

"Two pheasant skewers!" Judar said, grinning. "This guy makes the best skewers in the city!"

"Haha! I've been told that many times by palace residents," the old man said.

"Others come down for this stuff?"

"They have. Your older brothers, too. I'd recognize that hair and mole anywhere. It's nice to finally get to meet you, Hakuryuu," he said. "Call me Grandpa."

"Nice to meet you, too, Grandpa." Hakuryuu bowed. The two of them talked over skewers. Judar got to hear about the two Rens he had never met.

After eating there, Judar and Hakuryuu walked hand in hand down the streets. They enjoyed the slow pace, the sights. Judar played a few games with Hakuryuu along the way, sang some songs.

By the time they made it back to the Forbidden City, Hakuryuu had forgotten about his breakup. Unfortunately, he saw Alibaba as they arrived.

"Alibaba! You'd be a good match for Kougyoku~" Judar said, winking. Alibaba blushed.

"B-be that as it may, I'm still–"

"Go on," Hakuryuu said. "Get over me."

The pair headed onward to Hakuryuu's room, sitting in the parlor together over tea. They chatted for awhile about their past together and everything they had done, slowly growing closer and closer on the couch until the two of them were mere inches apart.

"Hakuryuu," Judar said.

"Judar. I want to lead."

"Lead what?"

"... What do you think!?"

"I don't know! I don't know what's on your mind, I'm not a mind reader!" Judar said. Hakuryuu kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for haku topping


	3. I'm Going To Dominate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuryuu fucks Judar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoof, this was a trip. not my best

Judar was surprised at the sudden kiss and backed up. "Hakuryuu!"

"Was that too forward?" Hakuryuu asked.

"Nah, just surprising. Why, what would you think of as too forward?" Judar asked, smirking. Hakuryuu picked up on the challenge and dove on Judar. One hand smacked the couch by his head, the other held his waist, and his lips caressed and opened Judar's with a deep kiss, his tongue swiping across them.

"That's really forward," Judar said, a little dizzy. "Got more where that came from?"

"I certainly do. Bed. Now," Hakuryuu said, giving Judar room to move. Judar scampered to the bed and lay on it. Hakuryuu was right behind him and tackled him, then bit into his shoulder and sucked.

"Oh! Hakuryuu~ How badly have you wanted me?" Judar asked, tossing his shirt and shawl.

" _ Badly _ ," Hakuryuu growled, looking at Judar with that darkness that made him fall in love before. He submitted as Hakuryuu made a mess of lovebites on his neck and shoulders, making him squirm and keen before his mouth got fucked by Hakuryuu's tongue.

"Ryuu, sl... slow down, I'm getting dizzy~" Judar said. Hakuryuu obliged, pulling his tongue back. Judar panted and looked at him.

"I'm going to dominate you tonight, Judar," Hakuryuu whispered into his ear, making Judar moan.

" _ Do it _ ."

Hakuryuu snarled and kissed Judar again, sucked on his lip and then his tongue. Judar keened, his hands slapping the bed.

"Less?" Hakuryuu asked.

"More!" Judar cried, feeling his cock hardening just from this. Hakuryuu humped him, rubbing their clothed cocks together rhythmically, causing them both to moan. He moved down to Judar's bared nipples and rubbed them, then sucked them. Judar went from confusion, to being confused and turned on from it.

"Ryuu~ That feels good~"

"Good." Hakuryuu kept going, swirling his tongue around the nub and sucking noisily on it. Judar pushed his chest up into Hakuryuu's mouth.

"So good, so good, I love the way your mouth works~"

Hakuryuu kissed down Judar's stomach and got to his hemline, then took hold of his pants and ripped them off, throwing them to the floor as he stripped himself down. Judar enjoyed the show.

"Looking good~" He leaned up and licked and kissed Hakuryuu's chest appreciatively. Hakuryuu let his head fall back as Judar kissed up to his neck and left a pattern of lovebites along it.

"Ryuu~ What do you plan to do with me~?" Judar asked. Hakuryuu roamed his hands across Judar's body and moaned at the kissing and sucking.

"I plan to spread you wide and make you come apart on my hard cock~"

"Please~" Judar said. Then he cleared his throat. "You think you can?"

Hakuryuu gripped Judar's chin and leaned into his ear. "I know I can if you're already begging for it," he said. Judar moaned and melted into him.

"Take me then. Spread me wide and tear me open~"

With that permission, Hakuryuu spread Judar's legs apart and lubed up his fingers, then pushed his middle finger inside of Judar's ass, making him moan and keen when Hakuryuu stroked his prostate just right. He gripped the sheets, skin shining from sweat and back arching, cock dribbling precum on his stomach.

"I don't even need to penetrate you properly to make you moan for me," Hakuryuu said, smirking. "Should I go further? Or make you cum like this?"

"More! Give me more!" Judar whined. Hakuryuu added a second finger and pushed inside him, stretching him out.

"Hurts!"

"It'll hurt for a bit. Just trust me, Judar," Hakuryuu said. He looked into his eyes. Judar nodded and wriggled a bit.

"Go on," the magi said softly to his trusted king. He keened more as Hakuryuu pumped his fingers, widening him, stroking his prostate.

"I'm the only one who gets to do this with your body."

"Yeah~" Judar's eyes were hazy from pleasure. "Ahhh!"

A third finger entered him and widened him out more, stroking his prostate softly, oh so softly, making him squirm and writhe and moan.

"Hakuryuu~ Ahhh, Hakuryuu~"

"I love the way you say my name," Hakuryuu said. He finished widening Judar out, then took away his fingers. Judar whined.

"Get ready," said Hakuryuu. He lined himself up and lubed his cock, stroking himself and hitting Judar's entrance every time with the head.

"Fuck, Hakuryuu!" Judar growled and tried to push himself onto Hakuryuu's cock, then rolled them both over and lined himself back up, sinking down.

"You're taking too long," he said. Hakuryuu smirked and groaned as Judar enveloped his length in the tight heat.

"Judar~ That feels good!" Hakuryuu pushed forward and had Judar on his back again, then started thrusting, moaning from the pressure.

"Ryuu~!"

"Ju~!" He set a slow pace at first, moaning from the feeling. Judar keened and stretched his legs, toes curling. As the pace quickened, he clamped his legs around Hakuryuu's hips, moaning as he was fucked more and more roughly.

"Ryuu! Ryuu! Ryuu! Ryuu!" Judar chanted his name with every thrust. Hakuryuu soon followed suit. His pace became faster, then slowed as he slammed his cock into Judar's ass as hard as he could.

"Ahhh~ Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ryuu, I'm! Gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Hakuryuu drove into him harder until he was about to cum, then buried himself to the hilt.

"HAKURYUUUUUUU!" Judar screamed and came on his stomach. Hakuryuu came inside him and panted. After spending a minute to recover, he got Judar arranged on the pillows and cleaned them both up. He got the cum out, wiped off their sweat, planted kisses on his face, held him close.

"That felt good," he said.

"Yeah, it did. Your technique is a little sloppy," Judar said. Hakuryuu laughed.

"Guess I'll just have to practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you baals~

**Author's Note:**

> next two days are juhaku


End file.
